1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3284200 discloses a connector for an airbag circuit of an automotive vehicle. The connector has a first shorting terminal in an airbag side housing for shorting two terminal fittings of an airbag circuit to prevent a malfunction of the airbag when the two housings of the connector are separated for maintenance or other reason. Further, two detection terminals are provided in the power-supply side housing for confirming the connection of the two housings, and a second shorting terminal is provided in the airbag side housing for shorting the detection terminals when the two housings are connected properly.
The shorting terminal for preventing the malfunction of the airbag and the shorting terminal for detecting the connected state of the housings are provided separately in the above-described connector, thereby increasing the number of parts and the cost.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to reduce the number of parts.